I see you
by XxkatylouXx
Summary: Rose Hathaway, an unpopular 17 year old girl who is bullied beaten and made to feel like she is nothing. Singing is Rose's way of dealing with her life and the pain within that. All she has ever wanted is to be seen and accepted for who she is. What happens when the local high school heartthrob Dimitri Belikov starts to notice Rose and unintentionally falls for her?
1. Prologue

I see you

Summary

Rose Hathaway, an unpopular 17 year old girl who is bullied beaten and made to feel like she is nothing. Singing is Rosie's s way of dealing with her life and the pain within that. All she has ever wanted is to be seen and accepted for who she is. What happens when the local high school heart throb Dimitri Belikov starts to notice Rose and Un intentionally falls for her?

An all human story !

Prologue

Rose point of view

"Geek"

"Freak"

These, are just some of the names I get called on a daily bases. My Name is Rosemarie Hathaway and I am nothing, I have no friends and what families I have left treat me like a real life Cinderella.

Only this has no happy ending. All I want is for someone to see me for who am I but what I want never happens. My mom died last year in a car crash taking me to a singing audition. Tears, spring to my eyes as I remember that fateful day, god I miss her so much.

Nobody sees that I am in pain, being a target for the bullies and my family. Leaves me with no confidence, I used to sing all the time before my mom died.

I only sing at my Meadow as I like call it here, Mom and I used to come here a lot before she died, we just used to sit here and talk for ages. The meadow is where I scattered her ashes; I come here every day after school and just sing. The pain I suffer, goes and it's like she is here with me.

Never, in my dreams would I expect to meet Dimitri Belikov, here the high schools heart throb . Looking in into those wonderful brown eyes of his that he would be my salvation.

Maybe,someone sees me after all?


	2. Chapter 1

Rose point of view

"Rosemarie wake up this instant" my stepmother Ellen screamed in my ear.

Sitting up quickly, my heart was beating too fast. Looking toward the clock situated on my bed side table it read 3.30 in morning.

Ellen slapped my already bruised face from where some girls at school. Decided, to trip me up and kick me yesterday.

This bought me out of my thoughts, having no choice but to look at my bitch of a stepmother.

"That's better now Rosemarie what was all the screaming, your screaming was frightening your sister. So tell me right now ,you're lucky I am feeling patient with you. From,being woken up by your noise." Ellen said glaring at me.

My hand cradled my face, tears run down my face, trying to find the courage to talk. Ellen always hated my mom she was jealous of her, I found myself shaking in fear, taking in a deep breath I slowly lifted my head ,I spoke very quietly just enough for her to hear.

"I am sorry, I was dreaming about the crash. You,know the one that killed my mom".

Ellen snickered at me, she clearly thought what I just said is funny.

"Oh please Rosemarie, the crash was over a year ago. You ,cannot keep using that as an excuse. Besides you have a family here even if you are not wanted. Your, father also agrees with me and you know it."

I was astonished that she said that, I knew that my stepmother was a bitch.

That was just low even for her.

Ellen walked out smiling, seeing me crying because of something she had said bought her great satisfaction.

I sank back into my bed; silent sobs racked my body as I just wished someone would see me and take me away from this place.

Next day (early morning)

Sleep never came to me after my confrontation with Ellen. As soon it was light I grabbed my school bag and my diary to which I write new songs in.

Making my way to my old car, I only have one destination in mind my place of safety. The meadow.

The drive to the meadow was fairly quick and quiet for a Tuesday morning. The meadow, its self was near my old house although it pained me to be here I soon forgot that once, arriving here.

Stopping my car just before the entrance to the meadow, I took only the pieces I needed my diary/songbook.

My school bag stayed in the car as I would go straight to school, no way was I going home first only to be bullied and made to feel worthless.

Quickly getting rid of those negative thoughts I opened the gate to meadow and quickly walked over to the lake, where my mom's ashes are scattered.

Sitting on the seat by the lake, at instant I feel a calming presence come over me. Some people might find it strange but I feel like my mom is with me here.

I start talking as if my mum is sat here with me.

"Hi mom, I miss and love you so much, Ellen slapped me earlier because I had the nightmare about the crash and I was screaming in my sleep. Which caused her to wake up, dad will no doubt give me grief for it once he comes back of his business trip today. Abe, Ellen and Carly are always telling me how useless I am and that all I am good for is taking out the trash. God mom why did you have to die, here is the only place I sing now. The crash, along with being bullied at home and this new school, is changing me I no longer feel that I am worth anybody's time. As it's nearly a year since the crash I have been working on a new song its faith Hill's there you'll be". I said as I finished speaking whilst wiping my eyes furiously, trying to dry my tears, as always are running thick and fast down my face.

Pulling out my songbook, it didn't take me long to find the lyrics to the song. Therefore as I was happy they was no one around , the lyrics flowed endlessly and with ease, singing is always easy to me as way to deal with my pain and grief I feel every day.

Halfway through the song, I stopped as I could hear footsteps behind me panicking I ended up tripping over but instead of landing flat on my ass.

This person caught me; never wanting to look up curiosity got the better of me. A gasp escaped from my lips as the person who was holding me was none other than Dimitri Belikov the heart throb at my school.

Dimitri, helped me to my feet whilst looking into those beautiful eyes of his, I felt like someone was seeing me for who I am.

Embarrassment flooded my veins, my cheeks now burning. I did the one thing I am good at, I ran out of the meadow and to my Car.

Dimitri's point of view

As I was out running on my usual early morning run by my home.

My thoughts are consumed about a girl at school, I know being a 17 year old male that is what we do but this is different.

The girl in question is an outcast she is constantly bullied by nearly everyone in our year; it wasn't until yesterday that I actually witnessed the bulling myself.

Some girls decided to push this poor girl and send her flying. They crowded around this poor girl her calling her girl horrible names.

I managed to catch her gaze and I saw something that I would never think% see again.

A look of fear and pain it's the same look my mom used to have when my dad would beat her.

Taking a step toward the scene in front of me, my best friend Ivan pulled me back shaking his head. Without another word I stormed off, angry that Ivan had stopped me.

Having reached a field I pass whilst running, nobody usual is here at 6.30 in the morning but I decided that it was worth investigating.

Turns out my instinct were correct. The closer I got to this person who is sat on the bench on the far side of the field .

From, there I could tell it was a teenage girl I was just going to ask her if she was ok. ,although her back was toward me, the girl started singing.

Nevertheless, I just stood back listing this girl has such a beautiful voice instead of continuing with my run. My feet felt at if they were glued to the ground, compelled to listen.

Silently cursing as I stepped on a twig the girl jumped up from where she was sat and fell but before she hit the ground.

It is the girl from school, as she looked up at me I could tell she was scared. Setting her down on her feet gently . I could tell she had be hurt, after staring into her eyes I felt like I could actually see her.

Only a few seconds later, the girl ran away from me with what looked like her diary.

I decided from that moment that I would do everything to help this girl starting today.

Looking down at my watch I cursed again as it was an hour before school.

Running out and back home a smile crept on to my lips. As,I feel like I have a purpose and I am going to make sure people will see and accept me.

Not,to see me as some rich boy who can have whoever and whatever he so desires.

An: thank you to everyone who has reviewed,followed and liked the story. It means a lot to me. Apologies, for any mistakes I am still getting used to writing chapters on my I pad. I hope you like this chapter.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2; my guardian angel

Nobody's point of view 

Rosemarie Hathaway, made her way to school that morning, her thoughts could only mount to one thing Dimitri. Praying once again that this day will be different from the others although Rose knows this will not be. Rose just prays that a guardian angel may come her way.

Rose's point of view 

Reaching my car in lighting speed, I drove away embarrassed and feeling liking an idiot. My cheeks felt hot underneath my bruises, as I remember the way Dimitri looked into my eyes. However, driving past the where I live. Instantly, I know that Carly is going to make me suffer for waking her up last night with my screaming because of my nightmare.

Reaching, school in record time I reached for my school bag when I caught a glimpse of myself in the side mirror. My complexion was awful my skin which always has a slight glow from always being in the sun. Is hidden underneath, as a deep purple bruise covers my right eye, my cheek also has a faint handprint from where Ellen had slapped me earlier this morning.

Skipping school was not an option as Abe had allies monitoring me because I skipped school not long after I moved in with them. Abe intrusted Carly and her friends to make sure of this, tears sprang to my eyes thinking of my best friend back in my old school that was an hour away from here. Lissa cried when I had to leave the performing arts school as we were inseparable. Mum sent me to the school when she found out that I took my singing seriously. Although when she died, Abe never hesitated to pull me out of there and put me in the local high school with Carly.

The bell rang for my first class, cursing to myself that I did not have any make up to cover the marks on my face.

Having, no choice but to walk down the school corridor as other students laughed and whispered behind my back. I approached the safety of the classroom only to see my stepsister and her best friend Tasha smiling at me evilly.

The first part of the lesson went quiet slowly the teacher never noticing my face. Carly taking advantage jumped up from her seat and offered to hand out the textbooks for the lesson. The teacher thanked Carly as she stopped at the desk in front of me.

Her eyes bored into me as her hand reached for the textbook and placed it on my desk along with a folded piece of paper.

Laughing as she left my desk to pass the last book to her best friend Tasha I opened the paper steadily with my shaking hands.

"You are going to get what's coming to you bitch watch your back"

My breathing deepened as fear raged through my veins. This obviously is payback for waking her up this morning although Carly never needs an excuse to hurt me.

Trying not to show my fear, I placed my head down on my desk and thought of Dimitri. The bell rang 10 minutes later and I could not get out quick enough.

Later that day

Lunch rolled around so quickly that I welcomed it willing, I was nearly at my car were I spend every lunch hiding from everyone. When someone came up behind me and hit the back of my head as darkness consumed me, I felt myself hit the stone path.

Dimitri's point of view

It was now the middle of the school day and I had yet to find the girl who I found out from Ivan is Rose Hathaway-Mazur. The reason Ivan would let me help her is that her stepsister Carly is Ivan's girlfriend. This never stopped me from berating Ivan for being weak and leaving someone like Rose to endure such cruelty.

Ivan and I have been best friend since I moved here 3 years ago but I have never felt as angry as what I do now with him.

Nevermore, as we reached our usual place to meet Carly and her best friend Tasha who is always all over me like a rash.

Ivan lifted his head as Tasha and Carly came out from the alleyway behind the schools kitchens with blood on their hands they also looked very pleased with themselves.

Tasha stopped laughing to whatever Carly was saying and she ran over to me, as Carly did the same to Ivan.

"Dimitri how are you have you missed me," Tasha literally screamed in my ear whilst she wrapped her arms around me causing blood from her clothes on to my leather duster.

I pulled Tasha off me and held her at arm's length she looked at me like a lost puppy.

"Tasha it's nice to see you but why do you have blood on your hands and clothing" I asked as Tasha turned her head toward Ivan and Carly. Who were now kissing each other intently not caring about who was watching?

"Just helping Carly here with a rodent problem is that right Carly," Tasha said as Carly pulled away from Ivan to laugh the same time as Tasha.

"That's right the rodent is going back to the gutter were she belongs besides what is to you Belikov its no of your business what Tasha and I get up to. Just be grateful I let Ivan here be friends with you because I can and will make your life a misery. If I want to because that is what I do, "Carly said as she glared at me.

"It is my business if you're hurting someone and from what Ivan has told me, is you enjoy hurting your step sister Rose"

Ivan stepped in the middle between Carly and I but neither of us cared.

"Dude easy do start something here if you want to go and help rose then do so but do not start something with Carly because she means what she says and I like hanging out with you." Ivan said as I stepped directly in front of him he flinched because I am a lot taller then him.

"Really Ivan you would really let your some girl tell you how to live your life. I am out of here and besides I was bought up to respect and treat others with respect". After I finished shouting at Ivan who now looked at me with pain. Carly more or less pushed Ivan aside to slap me across the face, which was not easy as Carly, was also shorter than me.

"Fine if you want to run away and be a coward and pretend that we are not worth being around. Please do so but you stay away from Rose that little bitch is only getting what she deserves." Carly finished shouting at me but I did not care, walking away Tasha moved nearer to me.

"Dimitri please stays here with me; don't go on some hero mission to save a little tramp who has bought all her pain on herself. We are good together aren't we"? Tasha just smiled at me.

I groaned as I had a feeling that Tasha had feelings for me but I never put her right.

"Tasha, I like you but I never have liked you in the way you like me. Never mind the fact that you find beating up people fun to which I find disturbing. You need to find better people to be friends with so move out of my way right now".

Tasha just ran off as it started to rain, following my instincts I walked towards the alleyway that Carly and Tasha had walked away from earlier.

I am certain that, I will find the girl with the beautiful voice my Roza.

Rose's point of view

Carly and Tasha had just beaten me up; I lay on the floor with blood running down my face. Sobs erupted from my body as I wished for this all to be over.

Carly and Tasha had done a good job of kicking and hitting me, not being able to move because the pain was just that awful.

Laying there on the cold floor of the alleyway, it felt like forever rather than minutes. It started raining just as I tried to sit up only for someone to pull me into his or her arms. I looked up into the person's eyes to find it was Dimitri.

Instantly crying as I felt safe Dimitri pulled me closer as he tried to calm me down.

"It's ok Rose, you're going to be ok, and you will never be on your own again my Roza," Dimitri said so softly that I cried harder. Dimitri then picked me up bridal style and carried me to the nurse's office; I could hear the sirens in the distant as Dimitri walked into school.

Dimitri, refused to let me go as the nurse gave me something for the pain as we waited for the ambulance to arrive. Dimitri and I never said a word to each other; I felt the pain mediation taking effect as I closed my eyes the darkness consumed once again.

My last thought was that I have found my guardian angel.

An; thank you so much for all your lovely reviews and to those of you who have also favourite and subscribed to the story than you so much. I am sorry for the wait but I have been ill and had to have the doctor out over the weekend. Up next, Rose will meet the rest of Dimitri's family and we finally get to meet Abe.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3; hospital visits

Rose's point of view

I do not know how long I was under the influence of the darkness for. However, I felt myself fighting it coming back to the land of the living is not fun especially when you have been beaten. I heard someone calling my name as I tried to open my eyes although instantly closing them, as the hospital lights in my room were far too bright.

Listing, to whoever was calling my name I realised it was Dimitri. Dimitri placed a hand on my bruised cheek; he gently started stroking my cheek whilst repeating my name. Opening my eyes gently I focused on Dimitri s face and tried to smile but I felt myself wincing in pain.

"Rose is you ok? " Dimitri asked me as he continued to stroke my cheek gently.

Lifting my head slowly to meet his gaze I felt like I was safe for the first time in over a year. I decided that once I answered, Dimitri question that I would tell him everything about this past year.

"I am fine Dimitri this is nothing compared to what I have to go through on a daily bases at home and in school".

Dimitri's hand left my cheek I worried that he was going to get up and leave but he did not he took my hand in his holding on gently as his spoke again. I did not even realise that until now that he had a Russian accent laced into his voice, I even had to admit it was sexy.

"Rose how is worse, you're in the hospital. You have broken ribs a broken arm and a concussion. Not mention heavy bruising to your face. Please let me help you I want to understand and to be your friend my Roza". Just as he finished speaking, Abe and Ellen came into my barging room. I start shaking in fear and I could see that Dimitri had worked out why I was so frightened.

Screaming at the top of my lungs, my step- mother and father just stood there as Dimitri tried to calm me down. My heart rate went up drastically as I screamed for Dimitri to get them to leave. As the doctors came rushing in they kicked Abe and Ellen out. When they tried to kick Dimitri out of my room, I grabbed a hold of him and refused to let go.

The doctors could see that since my father and stepmother was no longer present that I started to calm down.

Happy that I was calm and they did not need to sedate me, they left me in Dimitri's care. Once everybody had gone, Dimitri pulled me into his arms and as I cried he just held on to me whispering soothing words as he promised not to leave me and that he would let anyone hurt me.

I then poured my heart out and told him everything about the abuse I suffered at the hands of my family.

An: Next chapter is Dimitri's point of view, I know this is a short chapter but I wanted to give you just roses point of view. Abe and Dimitri showdown next chapter. thank you so much for all your reviews,alerts and favs.


	5. Chapter 4

I see you

Chapter 4

Dimitri point of view

Rose, quickly fell asleep whilst lying in my arms, I was livid and angry for Rose. When, Rose spoke about how her whole family (especially her dad) have been treating her since mother's death. It did not surprise me that Rose attended performing arts school prior to her mother's death. (The, memory of listing to her sing beautifully earlier this morning came back to me causing me to smile.)

I knew instantly what I had to do, quietly laying Rose down gently on her hospital bed. Rose was now smiling in her sleep she was humming a tune. Taking, the phone out of a pocket in my duster, it broke my heart to see her so vulnerable.

After watching her quietly for a few seconds, carefully but quietly I opened the door shutting gently so that I did not disturb Rose.

Half an hour later

Standing outside the hospital, I phoned my mother and told her where I was. The, school had called to say that there had been an incident and that I had gone off in an ambulance.

Mum quickly berated me for not phoning her instantly. Nevertheless, when I told what had happened she quickly relented and said she would be on her way. So here, I stand waiting for my mother to arrive when I get pushed up against a wall.

It was Roses father.

"Belikov, I presume, well my name is Abe Mazur, and as my darling stepdaughter Carly told you earlier. From what I have been told, walk away from Rosemarie. I cannot have Rosemarie having anyone to pity her and spread lies that I hurt her because I certainly do not. So boy if you walk away now, I will forget that this little meeting ever took place. "Roses father spat as I pulled his fingers off my long duster.

Then, he just stood there look and laughed at me, causing my anger to reach boiling point.

"You silly boy you have fallen for Rosemarie haven't you,you poor deluded boy, why choose some like Rosemarie who deserves nobody" his words were cut off as my fist made contact with his face. Blood, fell down his face as I started shouting, not caring who heard me".

"My name is Dimitri Belikov, yes I like Rose, and I am her friend which is no of your concern. You say that you have not hurt her but, You are one sick individual if you think that because while you are not physically hurting her. You are most certainly hurting her mentally.

This is after everything she has been through with being made to leave her friends behind and losing her mother to the car accident last year. (Abe tried to punch me as it seems that I hit a nerve.)

She needed and still needs you, yet your off playing happy families with people who hurt your daughter" I screamed the last part in Abe's face. This gave him the optioned to push me over and start punching me.

I managed to fight off his hold, just as I heard someone screaming, then I felt strong hands pull us apart. Looking up I saw that it was the police, one of the police officers made sure I was calm. Whilst the other police officer walked over to Abe as two other police officers walked up to Rose's stepmother and Carly.(Who now looked bewildered and not so smug, then I realised at it was them whom had been screaming) were to my surprise being arrested, I had not realised that the police were already present in the hospital and it looks like they have spoken to Rose.

Words, could not describe the feeling I felt when. I saw that Rose is finally being able to get justice but I knew that this was far from over.

My, Mother who had apparently arrived the same time as the police walked over to me and hugged me tightly.

The police officer told her, they needed to speak to me about what had happened and just now and with Rose.

Mother, was told to wait inside the hospital, she relented but agreed.

After, Mother walked inside, the police officer who called herself Alberta took a hold of my arm and pulled me inside, we made our way to a side room. Where, I told Alberta everything about what had happened at school, and here at the hospital. Nevertheless, it did not make the slightest bit of difference that I had been punched as long as I got help for my Rose.

Rose's point of view (Whilst Dimitri was outside)

Falling, asleep in Dimitri arms were heaven for the first in over a year, I had no nightmares.

Surprisingly, I found two women police officers called Sonya and Alberta by my hospital bed when I woke up.

"Dimitri, where's Dimitri" I cried out as Alberta took my hand into hers and smiled sadly.

"Dimitri is outside by the hospital entrance waiting for his mother, Now Rose would you like to tell me what has happened to today. (Shaking in fear, as the memories of what happened today come flood my memory) It's ok Rose when you are ready just take deep breaths." Alberta said as following her instructions I calmed down but felt tears running down my bruised cheeks.

Inhaling, a deep breath, re told both the Officers what I have to go through every day at school, also at home.

"Don't worry Rose we will arrest those involved and have you placed somewhere safe. Nobody is going to hurt you ever again Rose." Alberta said as Sonya's radio went off requesting backup at the front of the hospital.

The, doctor walked back into the hospital room along with the nurse as Alberta and Sonya exited the room.

As, the doctor asked me how I am feeling and then told me that I was to be here a few days at least. The, nurse instructed to give me some pain relief smiled at me and then left with the doctor. She soon came back and before I could ask about Dimitri once more, the darkness consumed for its own as the medication took a hold.

The, next time I woke up Dimitri was sat in the chair next to my bed, along with an older woman who smiled at me, at the same time Dimitri did.

"How are you feeling sweet Roza?" Dimitri asked me making me blush profusely. Sitting up in my bed gently I could see Dimitri have a slight bruise on his right cheek.

"All is better now that you back, what happened to your face." Asking with panic in my voice forgetting the woman sat next to Dimitri, who was being incredibly patient.

"Nothing that won't heal Roza, this is my mother Olena she wanted to come and meet you" Dimitri said as he smiled.

"Hello Roza, I am so pleased to meet you at last, Dimitri has told me wonderful things about you. I actually knew your mother she was a wonderful woman. I can see you are just like her Roza, kind and a good heart. Dimitri told me what has gone on this past year since your mothers passing and I was wandering if you would like to be part of our family." Olena asked embracing my fragile body in a hug, tears fell more quickly and frequently from my eyes astonished by her kindness.

"Why would you want to take someone like me in? I am broken and do not deserve any love especially from someone as kind and gently as you Olena. " I asked as Olena took my face in her hands wiping away my tears just as Dimitri had done earlier. Gently, she pulled me back into her arms and spoke so quietly.

"Roza you deserve to have everything in life and I can see how close you are getting with Dimitri. In addition, I know what it is like to be hurt repeatedly by the people we hold most dear to us. When the whole family and myself moved , mother helped me ,we never meet Rose because you were away at school. I can tell you how proud of you she was and she would want to be happy and have the best out of life. So please let myself and Dimitri help you Roza, besides I would love to have another person to take care of so please say yes." Olena asked as she stepped back leaving me sitting on the hospital bed.

Once, Olena sat back down on the chair, Dimitri took my hands in his.

"Please Rose come and live with us, plus we live in your old neighbourhood so Mother tells me that means you can be closer to the place where I could see you for you. What do you say My Roza", Dimitri asked me the smile on his face was illuminating.

"I would love to be part of your family if you will have Olena" my voice broke as Dimitri hugged me then his mother. Olena, held me in her arms as Dimitri looked on happily. For once things are looking up for me.

An: Here is Chapter 4 of I see you. My apologies for it being very late, I found this chapter hard to write. I found writing the showdown between Abe and Dimitri difficult but I tried my best, but then I had the idea to bring Olena into the story. Therefore, I am going to try to update more but as I am not well and on a lot of strong medication there might be a gap in-between updates. I hope that that will not happen.

Thank you, to all those that have reviewed, liked and are following my story, it means so much to me.

Next chapter; Rose meets the rest of the Belikov family, also Abe will be showing remorse. Also a special moment for Rose and Dimitri.

I hope you liked this chapter

Katy


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:A quick Kiss

Rose

The, next week in hospital went quite quickly. Dimitri, Olena came by every day with the rest of the Belikov family. Dimitri's sisters treated me, as I was their sister, I felt myself being able to laugh for the first time in over year. Being able to feel like part of a family means everything to me.

Nevertheless, still feeling overwhelmed with everything that has happened, but glad that as I am away from my father and stepmother who now were in jail. Carly, being a minor got a sent away to live with her Aunt and Uncle in Florida.

Although, she was not punished being made to move and leave her friends and Ivan. Is, punishment enough, maybe not being around those who love her and wrap around her finger. Which, will hopefully make her realise that being alone is horrible.

Looking at the clock it was now approaching one clock, feeling butterflies in my stomach as Dimitri will be here.(Being this is time he is usually gets here.) As, he has not been back to school since Carly and Tasha made sure that I ended up in here.

The, hospital room door opened slowly as Dimitri crept in slowly thinking that I was asleep. Suppressing, a giggle as Dimitri's favourite duster had got caught in the door. Not being able to contain the laughter anymore, I started laughing as Dimitri was now cursing in Russian.

Which, I had to admit I found sexy, Dimitri turning around showing no emotion on his face. (After fighting with the door and winning). This, changed quickly smiling beautifully at me when he saw me laughing.

"Hello to you to Roza, I have some great news you can home tonight. Mother, is finishing your Room at home she is so happy. She has been up since dawn making sure it's perfect for you." Dimitri sat down gently on the hospital bed.

Making sure, I had enough room my heart-felt like it was going to explode as he placed his broad hand gently on my face.

"Does that sound ok that you can finally come home?"

However, I felt myself staring at him, drowning in his features. He was just good-looking he was beautiful on the inside as well as the outside.

Making a noise in the back of my throat, I spoke so quietly slightly embarrassed that I was obviously starting to fall for Dimitri. Slowly, I could feel a blush now rising in my delicate cheeks. If, Dimitri noticed, he didn't mention anything, also sometimes the way Dimitri looks at me. Makes me think he feels some thing for me as well.

"You do not know what it means to me Dimitri but I am really worth this?" Asking Dimitri who just pulled me into his embrace.

Silence, prevailed as Dimitri just held me in his arms his hand stroking my hair. Placing a gentle kiss on my forehead, he pulled away from me. Placing, his left hand under my chin tipping my chin up, are eyes meeting. Dimitri, spoke to so softly and gently that it made me want to cry. As, he is so kind and caring for the first time since my Mother's death. Singing is not the only thing keeping me going.

"Roza" was all Dimitri needs to say, feeling somewhat brave. Moving, quickly I placed my arms around his neck I placed my lips gently against his. Feeling embarrassed at how I acted, I pulled away only for Dimitri pull me back. To, kiss me gently, it was only for a few seconds, but it felt like eternity.

That's, when I knew that everything was going to be all right and that my life will be better with time.

"So, I get to go home, tonight with you and the rest of your family" I said as if the kiss never happened. Although, I could feel my heart beating erratically surprised at my own actions.

"No Rose you are coming home with our family. That, is the other thing that I need to tell you Mama is now your official guardian, she found out this morning from the courts. So yes, Roza you are worth it, I am looking forward to getting to know you better. Not, just Mama, the family are as well."

Happy tears were now failing down my cheeks, as he finished speaking.

"You have no idea how much all this means to me Dimitri, Your kindness, and your families." I said as Dimitri stood up and picked me up in his arms.

He then lay back on the hospital bed whilst I was still in his arms. Making sure, I was ok and as my head which was lying on his chest. He said.

"Sleep, Roza you still need it, I will wake you up, when it's time for you to be discharged from here. Then I can take you home to our family, sleep well sweetheart."

Following, his advice, closing my eyes, listing to his heart beating steadily. I quickly found myself drifting off to sleep.

An; Just a quick chapter, thank you to those who have liked, reviewed and added this to the favourites list thank you.

Also, I am looking for a beta if anyone would help me out I would be really grateful.


End file.
